


Heatwave

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, This is violently English...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: There’s a heatwave. All the roommates are shedding their usual clothing for something cooler, except one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you seriously still wearing all that?” Virgil asked, accusingly pointing his half-eaten ice lolly in Janus’ direction. All other eyes in the room turned to see what Virgil was talking about.

Janus was wearing his usual attire; hat, gloves, cape and all. The man gave Virgil a once-over, noting the lack of the patched hoodie and that his usual ripped jeans had been replaced with black, distressed jean shorts. He wasn’t the only one with an outfit change. Roman and Remus were wearing vest tops; one white, one black – both of them having their logo plastered in the centre. Patton had forgone his cat hoodie – likely having placed it with Virgil’s so neither would ‘be alone’ – and Logan had finally rid himself of his stick-in-the-mud tie, both having their polo shirts unbuttoned for the most part. They were each sitting as far away from the next as they could, whilst also being in the vicinity of the two electric fans that were rotating between them all.

The heatwave was clearly getting to them.

Janus simply gave a gentle smile in response to Virgil, “Of course, I am – as you so eloquently put it – wearing all this. Why would I not?”

“Uh, because you’re probably gonna die of heat and are sweating like a bitch?” Virgil said simply.

“I’m fine. But you might want to catch that before it drips on the carpet…” Janus gestured to Virgil’s ice lolly.

As the emo quickly shoved the cold treat into his mouth to stop the drip from falling, Patton’s brow furrowed in concern, “Are you sure you’re alright, Janus? It is very hot… You sure you don’t wanna take at least something off?”

Remus snickered and went to open his mouth to make an addition, but Roman was faster. He grabbed a hold of Remus’ wrist and shoved the lemonade flavoured ice lolly into Remus’ mouth, causing the moustached man to choke slightly in response. The twins began to argue a little, giving Janus the out he needed. He casually wandered into the kitchen, grabbed himself a drink and began to head back to his own room.

On his way back to the stairs, he did catch Patton’s eye. Janus gave a slight nod alongside a very small smile in order to indicate that he was fine. It seemed to do enough to quell Patton’s worry and Janus was able to make his way back to his room without any more interruptions.

He stepped through the threshold, placed the glass down on his desk and gently closed the door. His guard fell immediately.

The clasp holding his cape around his neck was unlatched as quick as humanly possible, the fabric falling to the floor only shortly before the hat and gloves followed. Janus ran his hands through his hair, ruffling the sweat-slicked strands in the vain hope that moving it around would help it dry. His free hand was waving back and forth, fanning himself to stave off some of the almost uninhabitable heat that was permeating his entire being. Finally, Janus had to wiggle out of his trousers as they had practically stuck to his legs thanks to sweat, leaving him in his shirt and shorts that had been dug out of his drawers earlier that morning. He slumped down in his chair and tried his best to not make a sound.

This heat was torture. Janus wiped away some sweat from his forehead, only to find that some of the makeup came off on his hand alongside the moisture. He sighed heavily, turning to get a look at himself in the mirror, “Well, looks like I won’t be leaving my room any time soon…” Janus said to his reflection as he watched a couple more beads of sweat roll down his cheeks, leaving streaks in his scale makeup.

Janus didn’t really have an explanation as to why he was so stuck on his aesthetic; he just was. He hated being seen without his hat and gloves or his makeup. He didn’t want his roommates to see his ‘weird hands’ or to see his messed-up hair that he’d tried to cut himself multiple times…. He didn’t want them to see his acne scars or the weird long scratch he had on his cheek. Janus just didn’t want to deal with that. At least, not yet.

The day would come. He knew it would. He hoped it would…


	2. Chapter 2

Janus shot up in bed, hands dragging down his face. One glance at the clock told him it was 5:43am. He’d been laying in bed for close to 6 hours now and, while he still felt entirely exhausted, he was yet to fall asleep. In frustration, Janus swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sighed heavily.

His head drooped and he hunched his back, as though Janus had no energy left in his body to simply hold himself up. Behind him, the windows were open, yet the curtains closed. There was a slight breeze coming in, but it wasn’t easy to feel and did practically nothing to help with the heat. Eventually, Janus looked towards the empty glass sat by his bed. It took a moment to decide, but he realised it wasn’t likely he’d fall asleep anytime soon, so getting a drink wouldn’t do too much to make it worse. He grabbed a hold of it and quietly ducked out of his room, checking that all his other housemates were asleep.

In the hallway, he could see most of the doors were either open or left ajar, allowing the air to flow freely throughout the entire floor. Janus strained his ears and listened. He could hear Roman snoring from the room directly across from his, whilst Remus’ sleep-talking was coming from the room to his left. Beside Roman’s door was Logan’s, which was slightly open, but the room was silent and dark. Janus began to cautiously venture out of his room.

He tiptoed down the stairs, doing his best to create as little noise as possible. He peered over the bannister as soon as he was able, in order to check on Virgil and Patton’s rooms. Once again, both were dark and quiet, so Janus felt it safe enough to make his way to the kitchen.

The light from the fridge was bright to his dark-adjusted eyes, but Janus grabbed the almost-empty pitcher of water from the middle shelf. He carefully shut the door and emptied the rest into his waiting glass. Without much thought, he then turned to the sink and started to refill the pitcher.

It was the sound of the tap running that made it so Janus didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him, and why the hand landing on his shoulder made him jump so bad. Janus sharply turned; his body entirely tense.

Patton stood there, hand hovering just above where he’d touched Janus’ shoulder. He was in an over-sized shirt, hanging just above his knees, and his bunny slippers. It almost mirrored Janus’ own outfit. They stood in silence for a moment before Patton smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just heard the tap running and was wondering who was out here.”

Janus cursed himself internally and quickly went to shut the tap off before the water overran the jug, “I wasn’t scared. Just unprepared…” Janus whispered, busying himself with the water jug. He lifted it with both his hands and crossed to the fridge. As he went to shift it to just one so he could open the door, Patton opened it for him.

“It’s pretty heavy, huh?” He said with a smile.

“I suppose.” Janus mumbled, trying his best to quickly put the water in the fridge to cool and get out of the light before Patton realised he wasn’t wearing his makeup or gloves and finally saw how hideous he truly was. He really didn’t need that on top of his exhaustion and frustration.

The fridge door was shut, and Patton leant up against the counter, casually, “Guessing you couldn’t sleep either? It’s just too hot…”

Janus let out a huff of laughter as he took a sip of the cold water, “No, I was sleeping fine, but just happened to be awake at practically 6am, because it’s the perfect temperature.” He snarked playfully.

It had Patton letting out a short laugh himself, before they fell into a comfortable silence. After another short sip, Janus began to head out of the kitchen, saying goodnight to Patton as he left. He had a foot on the stairs when Patton called out to him.

“Hey, Janus?”

He turned to his housemate, “Yes?”

“It’s nice to see you without all that extra stuff. You look a lot cooler, like temperature wise!” Patton added, trying his best to not insult Janus.

Janus flinched a little in surprise at Patton’s words. He looked and sounded… genuine? Janus blushed a little and shrugged awkwardly, “I don’t know what you mean. Good night.” He started up the stairs, taking far less care to be quiet as speed was his priority now.

Patton looked up the stairs after his housemate, staying until he’d heard the swooshing noise of a door moving over carpet. His smile faded a little, but he returned to his own room with his heart a little lighter. Janus would come to them all when he was ready, but Patton was sure of one thing: the man was definitely quite pretty.


End file.
